Fairytale Happy Ending
by DWGolondor
Summary: Ever since she was small Emma feared getting too close to someone. How is she going to react if Killian decides to propose to her? Set after season 3. Season 4 and after never happened. Christmas Present for TookTheFandomTrainAt815.


**Merry Christmas Oncie! This is my attempt to please your CaptainSwan and also a bit OutlawQueen feels XD Don't kill me if it's bad! So just to be said, this will be an AU. Till season 4 everything stays the same. Let's just forget that Zelena pretended to be Marian :p I am actually not supposed to know this cause I just ended season 3, but meh I always spoiler myself XD Anyway, in this one-shot Killian and Emma have been dating for like 3 years now and Robin is still alive and all. They got their happy end after season 3, but there is still drama of course :p So to all the fans who are disappointed. No Zelena, Hades, Dorothy or Merida in this fic :p They all never met each other :p Buuutttt as soon as I am a bit further in OUAT I will of course write a huge fic about it, so don't you worry guys ;) But I try my best to fit in all those characters that later will arrive :p Also I need to spoiler myself Killian's past XD *shakes head* Only for you Oncie so be grateful ;) (I wrote it right his time :D) Merry Christmas to you all too of course! Enjoy!**

"So mom, do you think he is going to ask you tonight?"

Emma rolled her eyes at her teenage son who simply grinned at him.

"Henry, we have talked about this. Killian is not going to propose to me. It's just a normal date." She told him as they entered Granny's diner.

"Oh, then why was he so nervous when he asked you this time? He sounded like something special is going to happen." Henry said grinning at her as she sighed. For a while Henry was pestering her about the possible chance that Killian might propose to her. Emma found it very sweet from him that he wants her to be happy, but…she didn't want him to propose. Not really. She remembered when her fake boyfriend Walsh had proposed to her then. She felt happy with him, but…she didn't want to marry him. She would never admit that, but she still feared getting to close to someone. What she and Killian had was good enough. They didn't need to get married.

"Who knows? I didn't think he was nervous." She told him as they sat down by one of the tables.

Henry raised an eyebrow at her. "Really mom? He was stuttering and sweating."

Emma shrugged again not really wanting to talk about this. "Maybe he just came back from some exercise. He sounded pretty exhausted."

Emma could see how Henry fought the urge to groan. She almost had to laugh at this. "Seriously mom?" he asked.

Emma sighed. She now hoped that someone or something would save her from all his questions. "Well…" she started when she suddenly saw Regina entering the diner. Perfect!

"Regina!" she cried waving enthusiastically at her. Maybe a bit too enthusiastically. The adoptive mother from Henry turned around to her a bit surprised at her enthusiasm. Even through Regina and her kinda became friends during the past three years as Regina had finally turned good, she never usually greeted people that enthusiastically.

"Miss Swan, what is it that you want to talk with me?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she approached them. She probably suspected that something was wrong. "Hello Henry." She said smiling giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom! Not in public!" he whispered a bit embarrassed, but Emma could see him smiling.

Regina laughed at this and simply ruffled his hair. "So again, is there something you want to talk with me Miss Swan?" she asked her.

Emma put on her best mask and smiled. At least she distracted Henry. "Oh, I just thought that you maybe wanted to join us. You know with Henry and all."

Regina smiled at this. "Yes indeed. I love to spent time with my son. But I am afraid I don't have too much time today. I need to get prepared for a date."

At this Henry grinned. "Ohhh Robin asked you on a date?" he asked putting up a face expression that Emma just knew too well.

"Yes Henry and no, he won't propose to me." She said looking sternly at him.

Emma looked at the both of them in surprise. "Wait, he is telling you the same thing?" she asked Regina who nodded.

"He has been asking me that question for months now." She said sighing while Henry only grinned.

"But it could happen mom and with you too mom." He told them as Emma sighed.

"Henry, how many times do I have to tell you…?" she started but Henry cut her off.

"And how many times I have to tell you that you have to see the signs." He said grinning. "You didn't believe me that the fairytales are real. And look who was right?"

"But that was different!" Emma cried out in frustration. "That was some story and this…well this is just a date."

Regina smirked at Emma. "You know if Henry wouldn't question me with the same topic I would be quite amused right now about this. Well, I am still amused, but that's only because I like seeing people suffering."

Henry laughed at this while Emma glared at Regina. "Very funny Regina."

Regina shrugged. "What can I say? I am a natural."

Emma glared at Regina as she smirked at her back. God this this woman could be so insufferable sometimes.

"Mom, come on. Why are you always so against the idea that he proposes to you? I personally would love to have Killian as my step-father." He said grinning. At his words Emma chocked a bit. She could see the hope and joy in his eyes which made her heart drop down. She hated to hurt Henry or anyone she loved for that matter, but…she really didn't know if she could do it. Marrying Killian… Not that Killian was a bad guy. Oh god no, he was absolutely wonderful, but Emma wasn't sure if she could do it…binding herself on someone for the rest of her life.

"I…" she stuttered. For once she was lost at words. She didn't wanted Henry to know that she still struggled with getting close to someone. A trait that she never really lost even after all they went through.

To her surprise, Regina stepped in. "Henry, why don't you go spent some time with Violet. I am sure she misses you." Regina said smiling but Emma could see that there was another reason behind this.

Henry looked at his other mom in surprise. "But I was just…"

"Now." Regina said still smiling but with a undertone that didn't sound really nice.

Henry stared at his adoptive mom for a few seconds then sighed. "Alright, if you say so. You will answer my question later then." He said standing up and taking his jacket. "Bye mom and mom, love you both." He said hugging the two of them and then walking out of the café.

"Bye Henry." Emma whispered but she wasn't looking at him. Instead she was staring at Regina as if she was at Alien. Why has she done this? This was not "normal" for her. Regina was still waving bye at Henry when Emma burst out.

"What was that? Why did you saved me from Henry's interrogation?" Emma cried not understanding her motives.

Regina turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What? Is it that unreal to you that I can be nice sometimes?" she told her with amusement in her eyes. "In contrast to what people might think about me I am a very nice person, well, sometimes at least." She said smiling wickedly.

Emma frowned at this. "Regina, I know you didn't do this because of an act of kindness. What is the real reason?" she asked. Even though she and Regina kinda became friends Emma knew that most of Regina's actions were still driven by her own reasons even if she became good now. Some habits didn't die that quickly. However, she felt a bit guilty because Emma knew that Regina was a good person inside and questioning that was a bit stupid of her.

But to her surprise Regina only frowned at her. "I would like to say Miss Swan that I am quite capable of giving some act of kindness, but fine. Next time I shall leave you to your own fate." Regina spoke rather coldly as she stood up.

Emma slapped herself mentally. Way to go Swan. She grabbed Regina by her arm as she was trying to leave. "No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have said this. I guess I am just in a bad mood." She said sighing.

Regina raised her eyebrow again at this but nodded. "Apology accepted." She said as she sat down. "I know how you are feeling." She told her surprising Emma with this.

"You do?" Emma asked staring at her.

Regina nodded. "You are afraid of commitment. I understand this. I fear the same thing." She muttered.

Emma looked at Regina in a new light. She never really thought about it but it kinda made sense. All her life Regina feared to love because she might get hurt again. I guess she and her weren't so different after all.

"I guess." She mumbled. "But…what am I going to do? Henry is right, he is going to propose soon…and I don't want to hurt his feelings, but…I don't know if I can do it." She said softly. Sometimes she wished that Regina not only could rip someone's heart out but also their fears and worries. It would make so much things easier.

To her shock, Regina took her hands. "Emma…" she said for once using her first name. "I might be the worst person to ask for advice at this, but there is one thing I can say for sure. Hook definitely loves you, for sure. I have seen how he was before you came into his life. This is not the same Captain Hook than he was before. I think you should give the man a chance." She said smiling.

Emma stared at their twisted hands then at Regina. Her words touched her a bit, even though she hated to admit that. "I know that Killian loves me, but what if…"

Before she could even finish that sentence, Regina cut her off. "No buts Emma. I have made many mistakes in my life, but there was one that caused me the most troubles." She said taking a deep breath. Emma could see that she hated talking about this subject. "I never really let anyone bond to me or let myself love someone after Daniel." She said softly. "Instead of finding peace or letting go of the past I held on it like it was some treasure to me. For a long time, I never forgave your mother for telling my mom about Daniel and me. So many people had to suffer only because I couldn't let go of my past." she spoke her voice full of regret and Emma could feel the sympathy with her. When she met Regina the first time, she couldn't help but hate this woman. But now seeing her in front of her, she couldn't help but admire her. Even through all the troubles, the misleading paths and mistakes she found back to the light. She found her happy ending and she let go of her fears. Something Emma wasn't sure if she could ever do this.

"What I wanted to say is, don't let past bad experience overcloud your judgement. It took me a long road to become the person I once was and am now again." She said smiling. "Besides your parents are probably one of the most famous couple in fairytale history. And we all know that fairytales always have a happy ending." She said laughing at her own words. Emma had to laugh at this too because it sounded so strange coming from Regina's mouth.

Regina let go of her hand and smiled again. "Go say yes to the pirate. Find your own happy ending."

Emma smiled. Who knew that the person from whom she would have expected it the least actually managed to calm her down? "I will Regina, don't worry." She said smiling. She then checked on her phone and gasped. "Oh crap, my date with Killian is in 45 minutes and I haven't dressed up yet!" she cried standing up.

"Thank you again Regina." She told her with warmness in her voice as she made her way to the exit.

Regina smiled back at this. "No problem. We are family after all, aren't we?"

Emma laughed at this. "Yes, yes we kinda are. Probably the most twisted and strangest family ever, but we are one." She said as Regina chuckled at this.

Before Emma went through the exit she turned around one last time. "Promise me that you will hold on to your own words." She said smiling as Regina looked at her a bit shocked. She could see how her mouth slowly formed and 'O' as Regina was lost for words. Then she slowly nodded her head.

Emma smiled at this walked away. After all a certain pirate was waiting for her.

Emma felt nervous. It was not a new feeling for her, she was also relatively nervous at her first date with Killian, but this time it was different. She was sweating over her face; her legs were wobbly and she her stomach felt like it had been twisted.

 _It is just a date. A normal date like usual_. Emma tried to assure herself, but Henry's words made her insecure. What if Killian was trying to propose? What then? Could she say yes? What if she would ruin her relationship with him.

Thousand different feelings and thoughts were going through her mind and heart as she suddenly heard the doorbell ringing. She suddenly began to sweat heavily as her heart dropped down. _Calm down Emma, it's only a date._ She said to herself as she walked to the door and opened it.

In front of the door standing was a devishly handsome dressed Killian jones in a new black suit. Emma was stunned how good he was dressed. He usually didn't dress so well…unless…no it's probably just because of the new restaurant.

She herself had dressed herself in a red dress that reached slightly under her knees. It was not the fanciest one but she certainly liked the dress.

"You look beautiful as always Swan." Killian said to her charmingly. His smile made Emma felt a bit wobbly even after all these years which she simply hated.

Emma smiled a bit at this. "You don't look bad yourself pirate. Ready?" she asked holding out an arm.

Killian smiled charmingly at her and linked in leading her out of the house as Emma closed the door.

"So, we are going to the new restaurant in this town?" she asked. It happened rarely that there was something new in Storybrooke, but sometimes here the people could get bored of the usual and create new places.

"We are. I thought you might want to go there since it is new here in Storybrooke and it's a change to the usual dinner at Granny's." he said grinning as they walked through the streets of Storybrooke.

Emma raised an eyebrow at this. "Is there any other reason why we are going there?"

When Killian grinned at her she feared the worst. "Let's say, just let me surprise you." He said which was probably the worst message he could sent to her. At least to her it was the worst message. Most people would be enthusiastic about this, but not her. She never was 'normal'. She was a lost child, who's heart had been broken way too often that it should have.

She and Killian chatted a while on the way but Emma couldn't think straight right now. What if he really proposes? What then? Why did people even had to get married? It was such a stupid concept in her opinion. Thousand thoughts ran through her mind. She had read recently that more and more people nowadays are getting divorced. What if that happens to her and Killian? What if she is getting left again? She didn't know if she could do this another time.

"We are here." A voice interrupted her thoughts. Emma blinked at this. She didn't even notice that they gone all the way to the restaurant already. She examined the restaurant. From the outside, it looked really good. There were small statues of armor, the building was decorated with some lights and gold and there was even a red carpet. It looked really fancy, something that Emma didn't really go to usually.

"It looks really…expensive." She commented on it a feeling of sickness coming up in her stomach again.

Killian smiled. "It is. But I think I can afford it this one time." He told her.

Emma stared at him in surprise. "Wait, you can afford…does that mean?"

Killian grinned and kissed her on the lips. "My treatment today. Like I said I have a small surprise for you." He said.

Emma froze a bit at this words. Oh no, maybe Henry was right after all. She gave him a small smile hoping it would convince him. "Well, surprise me then."

Killian luckily didn't seem to noticed it as they walked in the restaurant.

"Dinner for two please." He told the receptionist. "The name is Jones."

The receptionist shortly looked at his small note book then smiled at them. "Follow me please." He said walking into the restaurant.

As Emma followed him she could see how huge the hall inside was. Everything was garnished in gold or jewelry. There were chandeliers hanging everywhere and the light was shining into her eyes with such a high energy that Emma had troubles to keep her eyes open.

After a few seconds, they finally arrived at the table as the receptionist wished them a great night and disappeared. Emma just wanted to sit down when Killian stopped her. "Wait Swan, let me do this." He said holding out the chair for her.

Emma was a bit surprised by his good manner. "You are usually not so gentleman-like." She said raising her eyebrow as she sat down.

Killian simply smiled at her charmingly. Goddamn him and his charm. "Well, special occasions require special behavior." He said which made Emma's heart drop again. Oh no.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she looked at the food card. Even through the food sounded delicious she didn't felt like eating. Her whole appetite was gone because of her crazy feeling inside.

"Emma, you are okay? You look very disturbed today." Killian told her with worry in his tone. Emma panicked a bit at this. Crap, he couldn't find out about her thoughts.

Emma looked up to see his face staring at her with worry. She shook her head slightly. "I am okay, just a bit tired that's it." She said.

To her displeasure, he didn't seem convinced. "Are you sure? You have been acting a bit distracted the whole day."

Emma gave him another more convincing smile this time. "I am fine." She lied.

Killian raised an eyebrow at this and Emma began to sweat a bit but then he seemed to believe her statement. "Okay, you know you can talk to me if you don't feel alright."

Emma smiled at him. "I know."

Killian smiled back. "Oh well, I didn't think that this restaurant was going be this fancy." He said changing the topic. "By all seven seas I really didn't expected a such fancy restaurant in Storybrooke." He said laughing.

Emma raised an eyebrow at this. "You didn't even check how it looked before you booked it?"

Killian simply winked at her. "Swan, it's called pirate's intuition. I know where the good stuff is."

Emma had to snort at this. Trust Killian to boost his ego at a conversation. "Of course, you have one." She said rolling her eyes. "Through the only good thing your intuition got you was me." She said smirking at him as Killian's looked at her a bit shocked. Teasing him was really fun.

"I will have you know Swan that I have the best intuition. I am not the Captain of the legendary Jolly Rogers for nothing." He said scoffing a bit, but Emma could see him smiling.

"A ship that you have sold to save me." She continued to tease him. She had to laugh when Killian began to grumble. He looked very cute when he did that.

"You really know how to mess with a man don't you Swan?" he told her smirking.

"Well, I had very bad influence from a certain someone." She said smiling a bit. She needed to cool it down. Not too much Emma, not too much.

"Well, considering how much time you spent with Regina sometimes." He teased her back.

At this Emma smacked his hand. "I do not spend a lot of time with Regina." She said huffing.

"Oh, so I guess your little meeting today at Granny's was just to tell each other how much you hate the other one." He told her confidently with a wicked smile.

Emma froze at his words. He was there?! Oh god, what if he heard…but then he would be acting differently right?

"You…you saw us?" she whispered quietly.

Killian nodded. "I did, but only from the window. I had to do some stuff, which is why I didn't greet you. I hope you forgive me." He said putting up an innocent face.

Emma sighed on the inside. At least he didn't hear their conversation. "That depends." She told him putting on a poker face.

Killian raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh, and that would be?"

"If you admit that your intuition was only good enough for me and nothing else, then I shall forgive you." She said smiling pleased at her choice of words.

Killian laughed at this. "You really want me to admit it, don't you?"

"I just don't want you to get a too big ego. That's all." She said smiling at him amused.

Killian rolled his eyes at this. "Well, if that's your wish. I…I, Killian Jones, admit that my pirate tuition was only good enough to get you and nothing else." He said grudgingly. Emma smiled at this and kissed his lips. His lips felt…less tasty today. There was not the usual sparkle there, but more uncertainty. Emma again felt how her stomach twisted at this. It was not that she didn't loved him anymore, she was just too afraid of what could happen.

Luckily the waiter has interrupted them so she could calm herself down a bit. Why was she so nervous? Normally she had everything under control, at least that's what she always told herself. She just didn't know if it was true.

"And what would you like Miss?" the waiter asked her as she blinked. She didn't even notice that Killian already ordered.

"Um…um one Cordon Bleu please." She said just taking something from the menu. She wasn't hungry anyway. The waiter smiled at this and took their menus with them disappearing into the kitchen.

"You have this look again." Killian's voice echoed to her.

Emma blinked. Was she that obvious? "What look?" she tried to sound calm.

Killian frowned at this. "The look when you worry about something or thinking about something too much. Emma I know that there is something wrong. Please don't lie to me." He said taking her hand.

Emma flinched at the touch and drew her hands back a bit. "I…I don't want to talk about it."

Killian frowned even more at this. "Why? Has someone hurt you? I swear I am going to beat the person up and slowly torture that person if someone hurt you."

Emma gave a small smile. Killian always had been quite protective. "It is nothing." She told him.

Emma could hear Killian sigh at this. "Emma, we talked about this. You can tell me what's wrong. I will stand by you no matter what." He said.

Emma didn't respond to this. She hated how her mind was playing with her and how her boy didn't work as she wanted. "I…" she stuttered lost for words. She really didn't want to tell him about it, but when Emma saw the concern and worry on his face, she knew again that she could trust this man. After all they had been through, she trusted him. _But still not enough to let go of your fear_ a small voice in her mind said. She shook that voice away.

"You know…Henry told me something ridiculous today." She said laughing nervously.

Killian eyed her with such intimidation that it made her even more nervous and a bit uncomfortable. "That would be?"

Emma gulped at this. She couldn't panic now. "Well…" she began laughing even more nervously. "He told me that you set up all this fancy date today so you could propose to me. I mean that is ridiculous, right?" she asked laughing.

She tried to laugh it all away but when she saw his face her laugh got stuck in her throat.

Emma couldn't define what that look on his face was. Sadness? Regret? Anger? She feared that she maybe has just driven him away.

"He was right, you know." He told her in a low voice when Emma froze in shock. No, no…could it be?

As she was overwhelmed with thoughts he put out a ring and knelt down. People from the other tables looked over and Emma felt like she had been hit by a steel ball.

"This is not how I planned this out." He said also nervously laughing. "I was hoping that my plans would stay in secret, but Henry was always too smart." He said now with an actual laugh. Emma didn't respond to this. Her whole body was still in shock.

Killian took a deep breath at this. "Emma Swan, I know that our relationship didn't started under the best conditions with you trying to stop Cora and me helping her and being the bastard I was. But I know that I never ever loved any woman in my life before. You make me feel complete and I want to stay the rest of my life with you together." He said with such a smile that it made Emma's heart melt. "Well, you know I am not the best with emotional words." He said laughing at this. "So, I ask you Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

Emma stopped breathing at this. She could see how the pressure was on her as everyone stared at her waiting for her answer. No…no she couldn't do it. She couldn't do it, she wasn't strong enough for this. Tears came into her eyes. "I am sorry Killian." She told him as she stared into his shocked face. She then ran away leaving a bunch of shocked speculators back.

She didn't know where she was running, she just knew that she had to get away. Guilt came over her as she ran further. She was such a horrible person, she just left Killian alone there. She left the person she loved so dearly, god, he would never forgive her for this stunt.

After a while she stopped because she was out of breath. She was at some street corner but she couldn't see the street name because tears were blurring her eyes. Never in her life Emma felt so miserable, not even when Neal left her. Tears of sorrow, fear, sadness and guiltiness dropped down her cheek as knelt down on the cold floor. To her dismay, it even began to rain which was draining her dress and destroying it. But she deserved this, she deserved all of this. Why, just why couldn't she just let go of her past for once? What kind of hero was she? Heroes are supposed to make the right decision, to be brave. They shouldn't hurt the people they most love. Her whole stomach felt like puking as more tears dropped down her cheek. How was she supposed to explain this to Henry? She remembered when she did the same to Walsh back then but those were fake memories and she didn't really love him. But this was the love of her life. And she just left him in the dust…

She could already picture how disappointed her parents would be, the disgust in Henry's eyes and the pity in Regina's eyes if she knew that she hasn't beaten her past. But the most horrible picture was Killian. The pure disgust and anger on his face. She could never face him like this anymore. She couldn't…like always she…

"Emma! Here you are!" a cry interrupted thoughts and Emma gasped at this voice. Oh no, it was him.

"Emma, I have looked for you everywhere. Why did you ran away?" he asked and she could hear the hurt in his voice. She chocked up a sob at this again. What had she done?

"I…I…" she tried to say but she couldn't come up with a coherent sentence.

Emma felt how he touched her shoulder with his hand but she shook it away. "No…you should hate me." She muttered as wiped some tears away.

At this Killian laughed a bit. "I will admit I was hurt that you just ran off without even telling me an answer. That's not really lady-like swan." He joked a bit.

At this Emma turned around at him with a tears-streamed face. "How can you still joke about this? I made a fool out of you in front of so many people. I ran off at such an important question. How do you still deal with me?" she whispered with some sobs in between.

"Because Emma, I love you and I know you." He said softly as Emma looked at him in shock. "I know I know, I have often a too high ego and am not the most sentimental man. I am a pirate for god's sake!" he cried and Emma had to suppress a smile at this. "But I know you Emma Swan and I know that you have problems with letting go of your past and committing yourself to someone." He said softly.

Emma didn't know how much times she was already lost for words. It must be a new record, but this man always knew how to make her speechless.

Killian sighed at this. "You always had troubles with it. I know how you felt around your parents the first time, I know how you felt around Neal when you saw him again. You felt left and betrayed by them and it always took you a long time to realize the reason behind it." He said chuckling. "I knew you would struggle to say yes to me especially after you told me about the disaster with…um what was his name again? Wash? Wallabe? Wasse?"

"Welsh." Emma said softly.

"Ah, yes Welsh. Emma, I know where you are coming from." He said with so much warmness in his voice that Emma sometimes wondered what she did to deserve this pirate angel. "I was betrayed and left also my whole life. My father traded me to a pirate when I was young, I lost my brother after a mission for the navy and I also lost my first love. Like you I never really let go of the past always trying to seek for revenge. But…you Emma opened my eyes." He said softly.

"Me?" she squeaked in disbelief. What has she done other than hurting his feelings and complaining?

Killian chuckled again. "Yes you. You made me realize that revenge would get me nowhere. At first I was simply attracted to your fieriness, but later you showed me a different side of life. I saw a woman who was so brave that she would risk everything for her family and yet so scared of them. I saw a woman who could challenge my mind with her obnoxious, yet brilliant mind and I saw a woman who recognized the person behind the pirate mask." He said smiling. "Emma I love you and that will never change. If you don't want to get married yet, I can understand. We don't have to yet. I am content with just the fact that you are with me." He told her with so much love in his voice that Emma just wanted to grab him now and kiss him passionately.

Emma never have felt so touched and loved in her life before. She didn't know if she could love this man even more than she already had. Her whole mind was blurry at the moment as thoughts and feelings flew through her, but she now finally saw the light. All her worries were suddenly gone. All her fear of being rejected again…it disappeared. Because she knew that this man would never ever leave her or hurt her.

"Yes." She said softly.

Killian blinked at this surprised. "Wait, what?"

At this Emma had to laugh. "Yes, yes I will marry you." She said laughing blinking some tears away.

Killian was first shocked at her words then laughed in joy and it was music to Emma's ears. He pushed her against his body and kissed her with so much passion as she had never experienced it in life. She blinked away tears again but these were now tears of joy as she finally got over her fear to say yes to the most important man in her life. Regina was right all along, fairytales do have an happy ending. And she just made sure she would get her own.

 **Daaaaamnnn, was this long XD I finally finished it! Woooo! I hope you liked it Oncie :p Don't kill me for all the cheesiness XD I hope it wasn't too OOC :p I tried to make the characters in canon as good as I could :p Also only a mention of OQ, sowwy :p Well, to all my other readers, I hoped you liked the story as well! That was my first try at an OUAT fanfic and my second fic in my 'Christmas present to online friends' series :p It took me an whole day to write this XD So I hope you guys liked it (especially you Oncie ;) Please give me a review and I wish you all a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
